The Perks of Genjutsu
by vikymarvel
Summary: Naruto is trying to self-teach himself genjutsu, but so far he's had no luck. He has a chance encounter with Sasuke, who offers his help. But Sasuke might just be up to something. Lime, rated M just to be sure. SasuNaru. One-shot. [EDIT] No longer a one-shot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I originally wrote this on my tumblr, for one of my followers because she is just the sweetest thing ever. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Naruto yawned for the umpteenth time that evening, causing moisture to form in the corner of his eyes. The characters in front of him swayed, too vague for him to read. After hours of quiet study, he was now clearly too tired – and bored, mind you, to continue. He lazily threw the scroll he held on the floor, among the several other scattered scrolls.

It wasn't often he studied so diligently. He had in the past, certainly, but now that he had mastered many flashy techniques and left most of his fellow ninja biting the dust, he didn't consider burying himself in books to be effective anymore. Not that he ever had, in the first place. Practical training, that showed real results, was what he valued.

Nonetheless, there was one thing he had been meaning to dwell upon. The art of genjutsu was something he could not perform, however poorly. It completely eluded him, from his academy days to the present. On the other hand, his peers could all handle the basics, at least.

When he was young, he hadn't believed genjutsu to be worthwhile, especially given that he had no talent in it. He focused on ventures he deemed more important; ninjutsu and taijutsu. But now, he had seen what prowess genjutsu could accomplish. For instance, the song of the toads had allowed his master, Jiraiya, to defeat one of the six Pains. Not to mention Uchiha Itachi, whose genjutsu alone could tackle any enemy.

Naruto wasn't foolish enough to believe he would reach Itachi's level, but he wanted to learn the basics, at the very least. It would no doubt be a valuable asset in battle, and, if not, it would simply make him all the more impressive as a ninja. That is why he had started studying in secret, every night for a week now. He had read document upon document on genjutsu history and techniques, trying to perform at least one of them.

Given that he had no one to practise on, he had to cast the genjutsu on himself, which was probably twice as easy. And yet, he hadn't made any progress.

_Hey, Kurama...You any good at genjutsu?_

_What? Why are you asking me such a stupid question?! You think someone as powerful and noble as I would resort to that sort of trickery in battle?!_

Naruto smiled apologetically, bringing his hand up as if to subdue the tailed beast.

_S-sorry. You're kinda the only one I can turn to right now. _

_Tsk. Only because you're too stubborn to let others know you need help. _

_I can't let anyone know! If I fail, I'll be embarrassed. _

_That's your problem then!_

Naruto pouted. The nine-tails was such a prissy jerk sometimes.

_Fine! Thanks for nothing! Stupid fox!_

After a few moments, no response came. Kurama had most likely decided to ignore him and then fallen asleep. Naruto glanced at his alarm clock, finding that it was now past midnight. Despite that, he wasn't tired, not anymore. In fact, restlessness had seeped its way into him somehow, and it was impossible for him to even fathom going to bed. He stood up and stretched, his muscles sore from remaining in the same position for hours.

He grabbed his jacket and stepped out into the cool, night air. The only place still opened at this hour would be a 24-hour convenience store, and he considered the idea briefly, but somehow ended up heading towards the village entrance. He didn't stop, and instead ventured into the forest, until he reached the training field. _Huh. Figures I'd wind up here. Man...this stupid genjutsu training is really bothering me more than it should!_

''WHY IS GENJUTSU SO HARD?!''Naruto yelled out, causing a flock of birds to flee the trees in panic.

He let out a huff. He felt better after that, if only a little. This secret training had only served to frustrate and aggravate him. It wasn't like when he was training to use the rasengan: Jiraiya had clearly stated that the technique needed to be mastered on his own. As for genjutsu, Naruto was beginning to believe learning it _required _a teacher of sorts. As things stood now, he would eventually need to either find a one, or give up.

''Yo, usuratonkachi.''

Naruto's eyes widened and he almost jumped around, facing the only person who ever addressed him that way.

''S-Sasuke! The Hell are you doing here?!''

His once best friend was standing a few steps away from him, pale skin gleaming in the moonlight like he was some sort of wraith. It wouldn't be so hard to believe; after all, what were the odds of Sasuke running into him right here and now? Naruto gasped, eyes widening even more, and exclaimed:

''Was I finally able to cast genjutsu on myself?!''

He walked up to Sasuke, aiming to swat through him and determine if he was real or not. A tight grip on his wrist stopped him mid-way, and Naruto was met with a glare.

''Huh. Guess not'', Naruto mused, scrunching up his face. ''Damn. I really thought I had it there!''

Sasuke let go of his wrist, flicking it to the side roughly. He crossed his arms, lifting his chin up smugly.

''I see you've become even more idiotic than before.''

''Shut up! I asked you why you're here, teme!''

Naruto's eyes widened a little as an idea wormed its way into his mind. Last time he'd seen Sasuke, the two had promised they would fight each other at Konoha next.

''You're not planning on doing the whole ''destroy Konoha and have a showdown with Naruto'' thing now are you? 'Cause now is not a good time for me, I mean it's kinda late and—''

''Do you ever shut up? No, I'm not here for that now.

''Oh, good. So why, then?''

''That doesn't concern you.''

Naruto pouted childishly. _Man, he's such a stingy jerk! Sometimes I don't even know why I want him back. I mean honestly. _Naruto noticed Sasuke staring, his onyx as impenetrable as always. In response, he narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

''What are you looking at?''

Sasuke took a moment before smirking mockingly and saying:

''Trying to learn genjutsu? Honestly, do you think an airhead like you could manage it?''

Naruto's first instinct was to yell out a retort, but instead he found himself faltering, shoulders drooping as he looked away in frustration. He felt Sasuke's stare on him again, before hearing the other taunt:

''What? The Naruto I know wouldn't give up so easily.''

At this, Naruto frowned. 'The Naruto I know'. That jerk had the nerve to say something like that, after everything he had done, after all the pain he had brought upon him and his friends. Sasuke was the one constantly ranting about severing bonds and treading a different path, so Naruto had every right to change too, right? Right. Sasuke was an asshole. An asshole that, unfortunately, still held more power over the blond than anyone else.

''Here, I'll teach you a thing or two.''

Naruto turned to look at him, eyes as round as two saucers. Had he heard right just now? Sasuke ''the biggest jerk in existence'' said he would help him learn genjutsu? The Uchiha shrugged, a smug smirk plastered on his thin, smooth lips.

''Of course, there's not much you can do without the sharingan, but even an usuratonkachi like you can amount to something.''

''Keh...You're a jerk even when you're offering help, teme...!''

Naruto trailed off, his eyes darting to the side, before returning to Sasuke. Hesitantly, he asked:

''Will you really help me?''

Sasuke looked at him, an indescribable glint in his eyes. It seemed like...anticipation, excitement...or perhaps something else? He took a step forward, leaving the glow of the moonlight and shrouding himself in darkness, so that Naruto could barely recognize his features anymore. He nearly jumped, surprised at Sasuke's proximity, when he ordered:

''Try casting a genjutsu now.''

''O-ok...''

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts. He found it to be a near impossible task, seeing as he couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. Finally, accepting the fact that his friend would probably be the subject of his genjutsu, he molded a suitable amount of chakra and performed the seals he remembered seeing in the scrolls. He felt the breeze lift and opened his eyes.

_A flash of red._

Trees and darkness, the three logs off in the distance; they were still in the training field, surrounded by the forest. Had he failed? He was about to say something, but his mouth felt slightly pasty. Then, a whisper:

''Naruto...''

The blond blinked, barely having time to register Sasuke's face close to his, lips ghosting over his own. Naruto's eyes widened, yet he did not back away as Sasuke pressed a kiss against his lips. Despite himself, Naruto let out a soft gasp, and inched towards Sasuke, craving more. The other happily obliged, tilting Naruto's head backwards and furthering their kiss.

Naruto was the first to break away in search of breath, and Sasuke moved on to the boy's neck, trailing kisses down to his shoulder. Naruto's hands instinctively reached up, clasping the back of Sasuke's clothes tightly. Somehow, Naruto was already partly undressed, his jacket and shirt discarded on the ground.

''Is...Is this...genjutsu...?''

No answer came from Sasuke, who instead got to work on his mouth again, nibbling on his lower lip.

''Nn...'', Naruto whined softly.

_How did this...I know I was thinking of Sasuke...but is this really what I came up with for my first working genjutsu? Are all the jokes Sai makes actually true...? Ack, I can't think like that, this is just...complete-_

''Ah!''

Sasuke's leg rubbed against his crotch, sending pleasure coursing through Naruto's body. The blond let his head droop to the side, his strength leaving him. Luckily for him, Sasuke was holding him up, not once stopping his ministrations. He kissed Naruto's lips, chin, neck, then moved down to his chest, earning soft gasps from the jinchuriki. Then, Sasuke's interest seemed to shift to Naruto's pants, and he tugged at them, trying to pry them off.

Naruto's eyes widened, and, lips quivering, he stammered:

''T-this is getting...too much...R-release!''

Naruto could have sworn he saw a slight look of annoyance in Sasuke's eyes before darkness enshrouded them both. Naruto felt his consciousness start to escape him, but somehow managed to hold on to it in the nick of time. His eyes fluttered, and he looked around him.

''What...happened just now?''

''You tell me.''

Naruto's eyes shot in front of him, where Sasuke stood, exactly as he had before. The Uchiha's arms were crossed, and he looked as expressionless as always. Flashbacks washed over Naruto's mind, even as he instantly tried to usher them out, and he looked away.

''Did it work? Did you cast a genjutsu on yourself?''

''Huh? O-oh yeah, that's what uh, happened...''

Since Naruto was busy looking anywhere but at Sasuke, he didn't see the smirk that stretched the Uchiha's lips. Sasuke turned around and began walking away.

''So even a dobe like you was able to do that much. My work here is done. See you around.''

Naruto stared after Sasuke, watching his back as he left. He wanted to make him stay, and, at the same time he didn't. What with just happened, he needed some time to collect his thoughts. As it was, Naruto could barely form any coherent sentence anyway. Sasuke disappeared into the forest, allowing Naruto to finally cave and let his wobbly legs give in. He plopped onto the ground, arms completely limp.

His first genjutsu, and he spent it on...letting Sasuke ravage his body. Because it was definitely genjutsu! Sasuke would never do that in real life, and he was acting even more oddly than usual. Then once Naruto released the technique everything returned to normal. There was no denying it: Naruto had succeeded in performing his first genjutsu, and...Somewhere along his train of thoughts, Naruto looked down at his lap.

''C-crap! I didn't know genjutsu could get this real! What the Hellllllllllll?!

As Naruto's yell reached Sasuke's ears, the black-haired boy smirked. _Usuratonkachi. I knew you'd be docile if you thought you were in your own genjutsu. Next time though, I won't be using such an under-handed trick._

* * *

**What happened in a nutshell, cuz I know it's confusing:** Naruto went to the forest and Sasuke happened to be there because reasons then he heard Naruto yell "why is genjutsu so hard" and then Sasuke-hentai had a struck of genius. He decided to play it cool, act like he didn't know, and made Naruto believe he cast genjutsu. Everything was real until Naruto opened his eyes, and that flash of red he saw was Sasuke's sharingan and boom illusion. I won't lie I don't understand how genjutsu works let's just say Sasuke used it to get his way with Naruto UNTIL Naruto said release at which point Sasuke had to release the technique to insure Naruto would believe it was his own work and not know Sasuke has ~romantic feelings~ for him. The end.

**Leave a prompt in my askbox and I'll write a short story. Check my profile for details! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, you guys win! Here's part 2, and there's a third part coming too! That'll be it, though! x'D**

**Maa, I won't lie, this was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows! And a special thank you to that one guest who first suggested a continuation -wink-**

* * *

It was a peaceful and sunny summer morning, yet Naruto was furious, absolutely besides himself and _furious. _This had gone on for a whole week. The first time had been an embarrassing, and somewhat silly incident, but seven days in a row was no laughing matter at all. If anything, Naruto wanted to curl up in a ball and cry of shame and anger. Because this was really beginning to be more than he could handle.

A week ago, while out on a whim to practise his use of genjutsu, he had had a chance encounter with his once best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. As if running into the rogue ninja wasn't enough of a rare occurrence, their meeting had taken a questionable turn, with Naruto getting caught up in his own genjutsu and letting Sasuke...

''Gaaaah! No, I'm not gonna remember that again!''

Seeing the events of that night in his dreams was quite enough, thank you. Indeed, what caused Naruto such grief and frustration this morning was that every night since the meeting in question, he had had vivid dreams about Sasuke. Dreams showing him sequences of that night, with perfect accuracy, and sometimes going even further. Needless to say, Naruto woke with a little problem on his hand each and every time, which only added to his emotional distress.

''Ughk...''

Presently the throb in his lower regions reminded him of said 'little problem' and Naruto had to cut his mental rant short. Whether he liked it or not, he had to take care of this fast. _It's not a question of whether I like it or not...But, why the Hell is it Sasuke? Why does it have to be that bastard? He already causes me enough trouble as it is...!_

''Hnn..Mm..''

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. The intrusive noise tore Naruto out of his lust-filled daze and he turned red with shame. He stopped moving, but did not speak a word. He feared his breath would sound too ragged, or his voice too hoarse or whatever sign could give him away. Being alone in his humiliation was one thing, but having others find out his secret was beyond what he could live with. Not that he was willing to endure the former much longer either.

''Open up already, Naruto! I know you're in there!''

_Crap, it's Sakura! If she sees me like this, she'll think I was having lewd thoughts about her and she'll punch my lights out! And it's not like I can tell her 'no, Sakura, I was actually thinking of Sasuke!'..._Naruto's shoulders slumped, his own reasoning bringing him despair. Why _wasn't _he having those kind of fantasies about Sakura, the girl he supposedly _liked_? Naruto felt like curling up in a ball and weeping again, but another knock came, more insistent.

''Na-ru-to! I'm giving you ten seconds before I bust your door open!''

Naruto stiffened and turned white. Sakura wasn't one to make empty threats, and if she broke down his door then...Naruto stopped himself before his thoughts ran too wild. Quickly, he rolled out of bed and staggered his way to the door. He opened it a few inches of the way, sticking out only his head and hiding the rest of his body. Forcing out one of his most subduing smile, he said:

''G-good morning, Sakura-chan! I'm up already, don't worry! Just give me a sec to get ready, alright? Haha, hahaha...''

The blond's awkward laugh died as Sakura crossed her arms, giving him a doubtful look. Naruto tensed up, fearing she had sensed something was wrong with him. The girl was a medical ninja after all, and she had that 'woman's intuition' thing on her side. Though it didn't take a whole lot of insight to tell that his breath was uneven, and his face slightly flushed. At the very least, he was able to keep his voice normal, with a bit of effort.

''Fine, but hurry up'', she sighed. ''Or we'll be late for our mission.''

Naruto held back a sigh of relief and instead gave Sakura a nod, closing the door. Looking down, he discovered that this whole stressful ordeal had not only taken off years of his life, but had also taken the life straight out of his erection. _Huh...Did I...really make that kind of comparison? Man, that was weird. Anyway. _The genin scrambled around his room, picking up his clothes and getting dressed. He retreated to the bathroom for a quick hygiene session, since he _had _matured from the complete slob he once was, and grabbed his forehead protector before leaving the apartment.

The earlier trauma nearly forgotten thanks to his unshakable optimism, Naruto flashed a bright smile towards Sakura, exclaiming:

''I'm ready! Let's go!''

The kunoichi studied him from head to toe, suspicious of the sudden mood change. Finally, deciding to ignore her hunch, she returned Naruto's smile and replied:

''Yeah. Come on, Kakashi-sensei's waiting!''

Naruto yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. He let his head lean back on the bench, looking up at the sky that was taking on shades of orange and pink. Evening was close and team Kakashi had finished its mission. Sakura, sitting next to him, glanced at her friend, wondering why he was this tired despite the mission being rather easy. She was about to question him, when Naruto suddenly asked:

''Say, Sakura-chan...You're a genjutsu-type, right?''

Sakura looked at him, a curious pout on her lips, before replying:

''Kakashi-sensei had me figured as one when we were kids but...well, I haven't ever used it that much. Why?''

Naruto avoided her gaze, rubbing his neck and looking the other way. Hesitantly, he continued:

''Actually, well, I've got a few questions about that...''

''Genjutsu? Since when are you interested in that?''

''I'm not really, I mean-''

Naruto stopped mid-sentence, realizing he was losing track of his words. _Argh, I don't want to let her know I've been trying to learn genjutsu. Why do girls always have to be so nosey? I'm starting to understand how Shikamaru feels about them. _Of course, telling that to Sakura wasn't an option, not if he valued his life. He just had to keep her on topic: he had questions to ask, but that didn't mean they had to go a thousand ways to get there.

''Can I just go ahead and ask? The details aren't important.''

''Fine'', Sakura answered after a while. ''I'll hear you out, go on.''

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to recall what it was he wanted to ask exactly.

''Is it possible to lose control of one's genjutsu?''

''What do you mean?''Sakura asked.

''Let's say you cast a genjutsu, but it feels like you don't really have control over it. Like somewhere along the way things happen that you hadn't planned for.''

His way of explaining was confusing, he had to admit, but staying vague was his best shot at the moment. He had to keep his genjutsu training a secret, and the same went for the incident with Sasuke. He wasn't about to let anyone know about that, even if it meant testing Sakura's patience. Luckily, she seemed to understand his question and started:

''Unless someone from the outside interfered, there's no reason why your genjutsu should turn on you.''

''Interfered?''

''Yes. If their skill is greater than yours, or if they injected their chakra into you. A bit like how Chiyo-baasama and I did to snap you out of Itachi's genjutsu.''

Naruto pondered over her words for a moment. Ever since that night where he had met with Sasuke, he had the impression that something was amiss. Even during the genjutsu itself, it felt odd. It reminded him of the feeling in a dream, where one couldn't really control the events that took place, or even their own actions. Unless their consciences overcame the dream, and they took control of it by force. Which is what he figured he did when he released the technique.

But why had he not been in control from the start? Previously, he hadn't dwelt on the question too much: given that it was his first time using genjutsu successfully, he didn't know what it was actually supposed to feel like in the first place. And now, with what Sakura had just taught him, the dilemma nagged him again. What had _really_ happened that night?

Naruto got up, intent on giving more thought to the question at home. He turned to bid Sakura goodbye.

''But didn't you say you had more than one question?''

''Eh? Oh, no I'm fine! Thanks, Sakura-chaaan~''

Naruto began walking away, hands in his pockets. The more he thought about it, the more he felt convinced that something was wrong. After all, though he had believed it without question at first, wasn't it weird that he had succeeded at performing genjutsu out of the blue, when he'd only met with failure before? And yes, though he was willing to believe Sasuke's presence had given him a boost of power or something, it was still odd.

_Sasuke...I'm starting to believe he had more to do with this than I thought...He played innocent too, that jerk! He'll have to answer to me, next time I see him. _Naruto stopped in his tracks, shoulders slumped. _Which...will be when, exactly? _The blond looked up at the sky, a sad glint in his eyes. Then, he shook his head and willed himself to walk forward again, until he reached his apartment. It would be a while before he saw Sasuke again, he knew that.

''Yo, dobe.''

Or, it could be right now.

''WHA-WHAT THE HELL?!''

Sasuke 'the-bane-of-all-his-waking-moments' Uchiha was casually sitting on Naruto's bed, looking at him like his presence there was the most normal thing in the world. Naruto could only stare at him, mouth agape and brows scrunched up in a look of pure confusion. Just a moment ago he was brooding about Sasuke being far away from him, and now the teme was there, as if Naruto's thoughts had conjured him. _Am I in some poorly written fanfiction, or something?!_

''Is that any way to greet me?''Sasuke asked, a smug smirk on his face.

''How-Why-When did you get in here?''

''A moment ago. I was waiting for you.''

Suddenly narrowing his eyes at Naruto, he added:

''What were you doing with Sakura just now?''

A cold sweat ran down Naruto's back at Sasuke's bone-chilling tone. _W-what's with him? And why the Hell is he here? Just 'cause I was sulking earlier didn't mean I wanted him to appear out of nowhere...No, wait, I wasn't sul-_Naruto's train of thoughts was cut short when Sasuke got up from his bed and began walked towards him, like a predator stalking its prey. Naruto gulped, becoming aware of Sasuke's calm, but threatening demeanour.

''I asked you a question, Naruto.''

''W-we were just talking...! Jeez, why are you being so serious?''

Sasuke stopped, taking Naruto's answer into consideration. Somehow, he seemed satisfied, and Naruto felt himself relax. Which still left him with the question:

''Why are you here, Sasuke?''

''I don't need a reason, do I? You were probably dying to see me, anyway.''

At this, Naruto's face turned red and he sputtered:

''C-cocky bastard! Like Hell I was! How 'bout I kick you out of here right n-!''

His sentence was interrupted when Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close. Naruto could only let out a helpless gasp as he awkwardly crashed against Sasuke's chest, the arm that was free confused as to what to do. Without his consent, his heart had sped up and a tingly feeling had wormed itself in his stomach. His eyes fluttered, chasing away the initial daze, and looked up at Sasuke.

The rogue ninja returned Naruto's stare for a moment, before moving his free hand to cup the blond's chin. He leaned down and roughly pressed his lips against Naruto's. He let out a pleased hum when the other responded, hesitantly bringing his tongue out to play. _He's noisy, but in the end he reacts quite nicely. _Sasuke pulled away, revelling in the beautiful blush painted across Naruto's face. Then, though the blush remained, Naruto blinked and shook his head violently.

''T-teme...What do you think you're doing?''

''It's never easy with you, is it?''Sasuke sighed. ''Using genjutsu is a good way after all.''

It took him a moment, but Naruto registered what he had just heard, and his eyes went wide. Wriggling out of Sasuke's hold, he jabbed an accusative finger towards him and yelled:

''You-! So it was you after all! I can't believe it! You used some weird genjutsu on me, and-!''

''That's right'', Sasuke answered calmly.

Naruto went quiet, surprised that Sasuke had actually admitted it without a fight. A smirk found its way on the Uchiha's lips, and he said:

''You wanted a reason for my being, so I suppose I'll give you one. Let's just say that I wasn't satisfied last time. So I came here to pick up where we left off.''

Sasuke stepped forward, snaking his arm around Naruto's waist and pulling him close once again. He leaned down, letting his lips ghost over Naruto's neck as he whispered:

''Only this time, I won't let you stop me.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, the final part is up! Sorry for the wait! I hope people are still interested...-whimpers- **

**So yeah um, hope you enjoy the smut? BEAR IN MIND THE ONLY EXPERIENCE I HAVE IS READING OTHER FANFICS**

**Thank you to all the reviewers! And a special thank you to that one review that explained genjutsu for me haha. **

* * *

Naruto toppled over as he was pushed on his bed. His eyes fluttered open to see Sasuke moving to tower over him. Words of protest died at the blond's mouth as it was sealed by a pair of lips. Naruto's head spun and all thinking process was interrupted, his mind filling entirely with the touch of Sasuke's lips.

This was not genjutsu, unlike last time. Everything felt real: skin contact, fabric texture...As well as Naruto's own self-awareness. He could feel his mattress underneath him, could hear the sound of his breath, could see the ceiling above them...His senses weren't numbed like in a dream, like when he had been under a genjutsu.

At last, Naruto broke away for breath. Taking advantage of the brief moment in which he could rationalize, Naruto covered his mouth, preventing any further intrusion, and glared at Sasuke. For the time being, he ignored – or denied, both worked – the urges of his body, urges he could not even begin to understand.

Because yes, understanding that as a man his age he had physical needs was one thing. He wasn't a child; and so this much he knew about himself. It didn't scare or confuse him. He could even wrap his head around the fact that his current desire was for another man. After all, it wouldn't be the first time, not with all the fine specimens in Konoha.

But this was Sasuke. The guy who abandoned him, betrayed him and even tried to kill him. Never mind having faith that he could save his _friend_, when the Hell had Naruto developed _romantic feelings_ for the jerk? Sasuke blinked and looked down at Naruto. His calm demeanour didn't fool the genin: Sasuke was hiding a great amount of impatience.

''Move your hand'', he ordered.

''No way. Get off me first'', Naruto protested, his voice slightly muffled.

Sasuke frowned, but otherwise ignored his words. He unzipped Naruto's jacket, tugging it off and leaning down to kiss the blond's neck. Naruto gasped, earning a smirk from Sasuke, who moved to capture his now exposed lips. He expected Naruto to struggle, instead he soon felt him respond. Granted, he lacked practise, but to have him lower his defences and reciprocate was stimulating enough.

Sasuke pulled away, a smirk on his face. Naruto looked in a daze, though he snapped out of it when Sasuke let out a low chuckle.

''You must have wanted this for a while.''

''H-huh?''

''You stopped resisting quite early...I can only assume you want this. Just as much as I do.''

Naruto would have taken offence in and challenged his words, had it not been for that last part. _Just as much as I do. _He had never stopped to think about Sasuke's point of view; for example, why was he even doing something like _this_? Naruto merely believed that the rogue was toying with him, trying out a new, sick way to make him suffer. In fact, it was much easier to believe that. Compared to that, to consider that Sasuke was doing it out of feelings or attraction, was ridiculous. It was ridiculous and impossible and it hurt to think it was impossible.

Naruto blinked and averted his eyes, asking:

''What do you mean...What are you talking about, teme?''

''It's a little late to be acting bashful now, Naruto.''

''I'm not-''

Once again his sentence was cut short as Sasuke kissed him, this time more hungrily than before. There had been enough conversation for his liking; now he barely retained any self-restraint. And why should he hold back in the first place? The dobe wanted this. He could deny it or play the innocent card as much as he wished, but in the end the truth remained that Naruto longed for Sasuke, if only physically. There was no need for words, nor reasons or excuses. Not now.

Sasuke broke the kiss, leaving Naruto gasping for breath.

''Sa...haa...suke...''

''Take off your shirt.''

''What...?''

''It's not that complicated, dobe'', Sasuke cut him, as he began tugging the shirt up.

''A-alright, I get it! I can do it myself!''

Naruto batted Sasuke's hand away and pulled his shirt off. Sasuke didn't waste a second and leaned down to kiss him, one hand running up his chest and the other resting on his inner thigh. Naruto felt dizzy, thoughts constantly drifting to said hand, tentative and teasing. However, Sasuke appeared to tire himself of teasing rather quickly, as he brought his hand to rub Naruto's member through the fabric of his pants.

Naruto let out a strangled moan just as Sasuke made their lips part for a moment. The blond blindly reached for Sasuke's hand, in a futile attempt to drive it away. The rogue ninja ignored him, grabbing Naruto's wrist and slamming it against the mattress, right beside him. When Naruto began to protest, Sasuke merely answered:

''I told you: this time I won't let you stop me.''

Naruto was momentarily assailed with flashbacks from his previous encounter with Sasuke, and bitterly reminded that he had been made a fool of. Right on cue, he heard Sasuke chuckling mockingly.

''But honestly believing you were in your own genjutsu? Even you should know that's impossible, usuratonkachi.''

''Shut up! I may be stupid but at least I don't use dirty tricks!''

''Yeah, yeah...Stop being so noisy, will you?''

Sasuke quickly got to work on Naruto's pants, even more impatient than before. Naruto craned his neck upwards to watch, fear and excitement building up in his stomach. Dissent hung at his lips, but it wouldn't leave. While his head was still clear enough to think, it didn't bring him any results. He didn't know what he wanted, and that was mortifying. Sasuke paused, hand hovering over Naruto's boxers. He looked at the genin, a concerned frown on his face.

''Hey...you don't have to make it look so bad, do you?''

Naruto couldn't help a scowl, but it soon wavered, turning into a sad, afflicted grimace.

''It is bad! It's awful...Because here I am, letting you have your way, when I don't even know what this means to you. When I know full well that you'll be gone by the time-''

Naruto stopped ranting as he felt Sasuke's fingers gently caress his cheek, and the next thing he knew he was being kissed more tenderly than he could ever have imagined was possible. Sasuke pulled away with a small peck, and bore his eyes into Naruto's. The blond's voice had left him; he could only stare back at the onyx orbs in front of him, and at the untold tales they hid. Finally, Sasuke's voice rose, deep and soothing:

''You're over-thinking things, dobe. Just trust me.''

Naruto swallowed, and gave a small nod. He didn't have any struggle left in him, and he was petty enough to let Sasuke sway him. So be it. Trust someone like him? A fool's endeavour. But it was a known fact that Naruto was a fool. He himself had made the decision long ago, to remain a fool if the opposite meant giving up on a friend. Still, Sasuke's answer was a meagre one, meant to reassure him if only for a moment. Yet, the outcome would not change.

_You're so selfish, Sasuke._

''Nnh...Mmm...''

Sasuke's touch; godly, sinful. How long had they been within these walls, in this mess of blankets, locked in tight embrace? Naruto grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair and panted against the Uchiha's shoulder, body overrun with shudders. Sasuke's arms secured themselves around the shorter boy's waist, and he pressed a quick, soft kiss to Naruto's temple.

''S'suke...s'ok...Just hurry...it hurts to stay like this...''

Sasuke quietly answered his plea, and soon the room was filled with Naruto's sweet, dizzying sounds. The rogue ninja marvelled at the blond's face; his half-lidded eyes, his parted lips...Naruto was the very image of lust, yet he looked so pure. Although Sasuke could barely think with the boy's voice playing music in his ears, he was left mesmerized by the sight before him. It was better than in all his dreams put together.

''Naruto...'', he sighed.

The sudden call of his name seemed to give Naruto a moment of lucidity. He reached for Sasuke's cheek with trembling hands and pressed their lips together. Sasuke savoured the touch, momentarily questioning why he should ever search for anything other than this. Deciding he missed Naruto's voice, he began thrusting again.

''Sasuke...Sasuke...! Mhmm...''

Sasuke grew more fervent, and Naruto's pleas more urgent, as he desperately clung to Sasuke's shoulders. They both felt like they wouldn't be able to last any longer, but stopping wasn't something they could even fathom. Sasuke let the nearing climax incite him to double his efforts, and it was just a minute now until they entered a state of bliss like no other.

And they held on tightly to each other, like lovers should, while time did its magic on them.

Sun beams entered through the window, bathing the entire room in light. He hadn't drawn the curtains last night, not with how said night had turned out. The warmth, and persistent light on his face had Naruto frowning in his sleep. He flipped to the side in a stubborn attempt to avoid the sunlight, but his body was already beginning to awaken, despite himself.

_No...If I wake up..._

Naruto jerked awake, sitting up instantly.

''Sasuke?!''

Nothing. There was no one next to him, no one but him in the room. Naruto stared at the wall, eyes wide and haggard. A rumbling voice found its way to his brain.

_He left...I'm sorry, kid. _

Kurama. Naruto instinctively put his hand over his stomach. His eyes drooped down to the bed underneath him. The sheets were clean, and the bed was neatly made, snug around his frame. Like nothing had happened.

A stricken smile hung on Naruto's lips as he brought his other hand to clutch his stomach. _No, you're wrong. It was just a genjutsu. _

Naruto never made his bed, and it would always be an utter mess in the morning. This he knew, and it made his eyes sting.

_If only...It was all a genjutsu._

* * *

**ANGST AT THE VERY END SURELY YOU HAD TO SEE IT COMING?!**

**I'm sorry. ;u;**

**EDIT: To avoid any ambiguity, this was the last chapter. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
